


Heaven is jealous of our love

by Just_a_J_really



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_J_really/pseuds/Just_a_J_really
Summary: Crowley is bored. And, though he won't admit it, he misses his angel during lockdown.What happens next is maybe a "little" miracle.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 31





	Heaven is jealous of our love

It’s almost midnight and Aziraphale is in bed with his glasses on, reading a book as usual. He could actually correct the minor design flaw of his earthly body, but after all he likes to wear them while reading.. They make him feel more human. While he’s leafing through the pages of one of his favourite Oscar Wilde books, “The Canterville Ghost”, suddenly, Crowley, just like a ghost, appears from nowhere, sitting astride, nearly giving him a heart attack.

“Crowley! Good heavens, are you crazy?? You want to give me a heart attack?!” exclaims the angel, one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest.

“You should feel honoured that I performed a demonic miracle just to teleport myself here with you!” replies Crowley, with his typical demonic arrogance.

“You did it because you had no choice, we’re on lockdown!” the angel is now looking at him ironically.

“...Indeed, so what’s the use of getting so upset?”

And another evil eye from Aziraphale. “Well? What’s the matter?” asks the angel as he took off his glasses to put them on the bedside table.

“It’s just.. I’m bored, okay angel? With this damned lockdown, streets are empty and everything is closed!”  
  
“Well, wasn’t the original coronavirus from one century ago your demonic work?” Aziraphale is now looking at him sceptically with a raised eyebrow.

“I just wanted humans to stop eating snakes!” replies eloquently the half-snake demon.

“And now they’re eating bats it seems..”  
  
“Maybe the coronavirus this year is Dracula’s work.. Yes, typical Dracula, he’s pitiless when he gets angry” he nods, thinking out loud.

“Well, he’s a demon…”

“How do you pass the time? Reading. Reading, reading and reading..” he says, having a quick look at his book and throwing it a little further away on the double bed. “You’re quite thirsting for knowledge to be an angel not questioning the _ineffable_ plan” he continues, looking him up and down “Nice pajamas.. Is it silk?” he asks then rhetorically, passing a hand over his chest to feel the fabric.

Aziraphale’s face becomes slightly redder, something that drives Crowley crazy (since forever) and that leads him to get closer to kiss him, but, every time the demon tries to insert his tongue, the angel immediately moves back, embarrassed. Since when they foiled the Armageddon, Crowley tried many times to go the extra mile, but to no avail. Sure, just to have the privilege to touch his lips leaves him quite.. Drunk, that’s how he defines himself; apart from the arousal, which he knows very well being a demon, he always feels a sensation he can’t quite distinguish, close to the one of being drunk. A sensation that makes him feel lighter and slightly less pushed towards Hell as he usually does. He thinks that it’s because he’s doing those things with an angel, a creature coming from up above, who maybe elevates his spirit. What if Aziraphale moves back every time because he feels like being dragged down instead? Perhaps if they keep carrying on together, they would find the balance.

The demon then decides to go the extra mile again by starting kissing his neck, which is uncovered thanks to the pajamas, and he inebriates himself with the angel’s vanilla scent, it’s probably the smell he loves most in the entire world. Hearing Aziraphale imperceptibly sighing makes his heart sigh too for a second, but then the angel pushed him away from him.

“You’re bored and so you’re trying to make me fall into temptation??”

“Oh come on, we’ve known each other for six thousand years! What’re you waiting for, a proposal of marriage?”  
  
“Well! It would be appropriate, for a start. But it’s not about that-”  
  
“You know I can’t enter a church, don’t you? Last time I entered one it was in 1941, to save you from some Nazis and then I made a bomb fall over it!”

“Yes, I know!” Aziraphale remembers that night in every detail.. It’s the night where he realised that he was in love with a demon, his heartbeat speeds up and his eyes get bright with tears by just thinking about it. “The fact is that I’m an angel.. Angels.. Can’t do such things.. They’re asexual.” he admits, with a touch of embarrassment.

There’s a moment of silence in which Crowley looks distraught.  
  
“Are you alright..?” Aziraphale weakly breaks the silence “The last time I saw you like this was when your car was on fire..”  
  
“The sensation is more or less like that… I’m having a moment…” the demon answers slowly.

Crowley had been motionless for at least two minutes, staring into space, and Aziraphale is starting to feel scared.  
  
“Crowley..?”

“Six thousand years with this sexual fantasy and then.. It all goes up in flames like that” whispers the demon, slightly shaking his head  
  
Aziraphale almost chocks on his own saliva. “Wh- me? Me, your sexual fantasy??” he stammers out very embarrassed, his eyes open and incredulous.

Now even Crowley looks strangely embarrassed all of a sudden, and clears his throat to act nonchalant “Well.. Yeah I think having sex with an angel is a common fantasy among demons..”

“But.. Don’t demons know we’re asexual?” Aziraphale asks rhetorically, after all it’s one of the reasons why some demons have fallen...

“It’s exactly because of it that it’s a common fantasy, I suppose!”

“But… Then why are you so distraught?”  
  
“Because.. I don’t know.. I thought you were different.. I saw you as _very_.. Sexual?”

“What are you talking about??” Aziraphale is puzzled to say the least, and even more embarrassed.

“When you eat, for example! I like watching you while you do that, the way you enjoy food.. It’s rather sinful..” Crowley’s voice is now lower, like he got aroused by only thinking about it “And why do you think I like inviting you to lunch? It’s the only temptation I can always let you fall into..”

Aziraphale’s face now is almost burgundy, deep down he knows he’s not an angel like the others, the years spent on Earth have inevitably changed him, that’s for sure, especially since he spent them with Crowley.

“What a waste..” sighs Crowley, looking disconsolate, caressing Aziraphale’s red cheek.

“But.. I mean, you.. You find me attractive, physically talking?” asks the angel, dumbfounded, rather surprised.

“Of course I find you attractive, I just told you that you’re my sexual fantasy” confirms Crowley, confused.

Aziraphale takes a look at himself, not convinced, and touches his belly “I should lose some pounds, Gabriel told me, too..”

“Don’t listen to Gabriel, fuck, how I hate that arsehole!”

“Hey, language. Why does he get on your nerves so much? Honestly, I think he’s right..”

“No, he’s not right at all”

“Just because you want to keep watching me eat??” asks the angel, sceptically.

At that point, Crowley loses his patience, Armageddon ended (well, it didn’t even start) one year ago, but, despite that experience, Aziraphale still seems to have trust issues with him.  
“While I pretended to be you and I was telling Gabriel that it had been _lovely_ knowing them all, you know what he replied? ‘ _Shut your stupid mouth and die already_ ’. A real paragon of virtue, there’s nothing else to say”

“You never.. Never told me..” it’s all Aziraphale is able to say, he’s visibly hurt, his lip slightly trembling.

“Because it’s horrible..” he murmurs “I mean, you expect that from demons, but an archangel?!”

Aziraphale feels like crying, it’s been a year now since he’s trying to move away from the concept of being an angel like the others, but, after all, he’s defined himself like that for six thousand years, so it’s hard for him. Hard to accept that he thought he was in a community of creatures with his same ideals and his same empathy, just to discover that he had nothing to do with them anymore. He’s an angel, but he’s not like the other angels, he’s not a demon, but he’s not even human.. He can’t find answers and he feels dreadfully alone.

In the end a tear finds its way to escape from his eye, and stains his face, without him being able to control it.

Then immediately, just a few seconds later, he feels an enormous quantity of love in the air. He holds his breath, overwhelmed, it’s been a while since he felt something so powerful; and a moment later, Crowley is getting closer in order to hug him. One of the warmest hugs he’s ever experienced, literally, Crowley’s body is always very warm, he’s got fire inside.

They’re in Aziraphale’s house and there’s no one else nearby.. Does all this love come from him?

“Crowley! I feel love!”

“Oh please, don’t ruin this moment with that stuff, I already told you that when you act like that, I really don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Clearly, because it comes from you! It always was! Now everything makes sense” exclaims Aziraphale with a slice-of-orange smile, not only did he finally find out where all that love he sometimes felt came from but he found out that it came from a demon! And that it’s for him!  
  
“Oh.. Is this love? Yeah, may be..” Crowley murmurs thoughtfully and a little embarrassed “I.. When I’m close to you I feel lighter and.. Less damned.. But.. I thought it was because you’re an angel..”

Aziraphale moves a little just to look at his golden eyes, and smiles sweetly, touched and flattered by what he just said. “No, that’s exactly love, Crowley..”

Crowley returns his love. He can’t believe it, he was going to give up. Demons don’t feel love, but he’s not a demon like the others, this is the umpteenth proof. He’s remembering all the times he felt love in Crowley’s presence, they were a lot.. How long has he been loving him? Maybe as long as him, at least.

“Well then.. I love you, Aziraphale.”

Hearing this in that way, from Crowley, with that voice of his, those unique eyes of his.. It makes him tremble, and his heart is racing wild. “I love you, too Crowley.”  
  
The demon can’t resist anymore and he kisses him again, still keeping him in his arms, but this time something changes: for the first time, the angel returns the kiss by twisting his tongue with his. Crowley moans while they’re still kissing, completely taken by surprise, Aziraphale’s flavour is something that even the demon reveals to be gluttonous of, it’s sweet like his perfume, and he feels lighter and lighter, and drunk.. Or better, in love. He wants to enjoy this moment all the way, and so does Aziraphale, maybe that’s why they separate only when they both need to get their breaths back.

They stare at each other for a while, breathing one against each other, until Crowley takes the lead again and moves his mouth towards the angel’s neck, he wants to smell that inebriating perfume of his once again, and wants to see if Aziraphale’s reaction will be different in this case, too.

Aziraphale swallows finding himself in shortness of breath, he feels different. He feels.. Involved.

“Crowley.. I feel strange” he asserts, not able to take the demon away from himself.

“I like strange. Big strange fan me..” answers Crowley, moving more downwards, in the angel’s neck area that is usually covered by his tartan bow tie.

“I feel like.. Like my earthly body is guiding me, and doing things automatically, without me thinking them first!” exclaims Aziraphale, confused.

Crowley feels like he’s heard the most wonderful lyrics of a Queen’s song, he momentarily stops from what he is doing and raises his face to look at him.  
“Interesting.. Like kissing me in the way you did earlier?”

“Yes exactly.. It was like I was eating a Sachertorte! I wanted more and more”  
  
Crowley bursts out laughing, amused by the comparison “Well.. I’ve always wanted to be like a Sachertorte for you!” he chuckles again, then he has a flash of inspiration.

“I think I understand now, you know?” after all, the demon always understands every situation in a flash.

Aziraphale is hanging on his every word, looking at him curiously. “Even though I’m a demon who’s able to love, maybe having sex just for the sake of it is too much for you, as an angel.. But. I guess you’re an angel who’s able to make love.”

Aziraphale opens his eyes wide in his adorable surprised expression “You.. You say so? Well, actually it would explain all.. But.. I..” his complexion now irremediably red again “I’ve never done anything like that..”

Crowley at that point makes the angel slowly lay down, then reaches him under the covers, putting himself on top of him, and kisses him again. “Don’t worry.. You’ll like it.” his voice deep with arousal, maybe he’s never been so aroused in six thousand years.. And neither Aziraphale, of course.

“You know, I like your extra pounds.. There’s more skin to touch..” says the demon with husky voice, while he sneaks in his hand under the upper part of his silk pajamas, until he reaches a nipple and teases it with his fingertips.

Aziraphale heavily sighs, he’s charmed by Crowley more than usual, he feels hypnotised by each of his movements, observing him while he unbuttons his pajama shirt, maybe way too slowly for his taste.. He feels urgency.  
“You could just take it off with a snap..”

“I like taking off the lower part in that way more” replies the demon maliciously “But, there’s time.. You know, Italians say that the longer the wait, the greater the pleasure”  
  
“I’m pleased that you see it that way after six thousand years..” says Aziraphale trying not to laugh too much.

Crowley’s snake eyes are thinner now, his smirk is up to no good, and now adheres his body with Aziraphale’s “You’re not in a position to make fun of me, angel.” he warns, starting to move slowly to let their erections get in contact with one another. Aziraphale moans loudly to that touch, they are all new sensations for him and this one is surely one of the most intense.  
For Crowley, on the other hand, it’s the first time that he hears Aziraphale moaning in that way, and he feels burning more than he does on a regular basis, in his condition of damned.

“Do you think that.. Something might happen if we join our bodies?” wonders the angel, panting and a little worried, while he wraps the demon with his arms, like if he actually wanted to continue regardless of the answer, in a sort of self-destructive way, not exactly appropriate for an angel.

“Are you still afraid that we might explode or something like that?” asks the demon, momentarily stopping.

“Well, yes, for example”

Crowley seems to think about it for a while, and then draws to a conclusion definitely not consonant with a demon. “Why should love make us explode?”

Aziraphale doesn’t know how to respond to that, as an angel he has always considered love like the one and only force guiding the universe, yet he has always been the first to be afraid of it, more than comforted by it. Crowley, as a demon, never believed in love in general.. Until now that he found out that it is what he feels for Aziraphale. Living on Earth with Aziraphale was the only thing that saved him from madness, therefore, he can’t consider it a destructive force now.  
Now the angel is smiling softly, feeling a bit silly “You’re right.. It’s just that.. I’m starting to be hot, it’s unusual” it’s not just Crowley’s body, he feels that the heat is coming from himself too now, he’s not used to it.

“It must be the pajamas..” asserts Crowley in a low voice, then he snaps his fingers and leaves him completely naked. Aziraphale holds his breath, surprised, while blushing violently. “Better now?” asks Crowley smiling maliciously, he loves making him blush, since forever. However, this time he’s going to do his best not to make him feel uncomfortable.  
First, he starts to smother his chest with kisses. Even though the angel is already hot, those kisses feel like they’re made of fire to him; then when the demon’s lips open around one of his nipple to suck it, Aziraphale gets to appreciate more and more of Crowley’s warmth. It’s a good kind of fire, like the one in a fireplace warming you.

He lets himself go by moaning guttural sounds, while caressing the demon’s hair gently, it’s soft just like he imagined it, and it definitely invites you to touch it.. Just like the whole body of Crowley for him, from tonight on. After a few seconds, the demon raised his head a bit to look at him, the angel’s caresses are making his head lighter, without all the torments usually inhabiting it, and he just smiles at him softly, half-closing a little his eyes.. Then he moves towards his other nipple and starts what he was doing again. Aziraphale has returned his smile obviously, thinking that it’s the nicest smile he has ever seen on Crowley’s face. His heart fastens when he realises that maybe this kind of smile is just reserved for him.

The demon has started to move his tongue on his neck while rubbing his pelvis against Aziraphale’s again, the angel’s eyelids are trembling with pleasure and some nonsense sounds are coming out from his half-opened lips.

“You don’t take your clothes off?” Aziraphale is finally able to phrase a question, he has an unusual desire to see Crowley’s body, along with the one of touching it.

“You want to do it yourself?” suggests Crowley maliciously at his ear.

“Alright..” he agrees softly, moving his hands towards the buttons of the demon’s shirt, while he raises a little his chest to let him do that.  
Aziraphale is used to treat clothes with care, so he takes his time, but, in spite of what Italians say about waiting and pleasure, patience is not Crowley’s quality..

“Just rip it off” he growls impatiently.

“Are you crazy? I don’t want to ruin it! It fits so well on you..” he replies, caressing his chest without even realising it. Crowley holds his breath, he still isn’t used to Aziraphale’s touch, the angel never was the type to use a lot of physical contact.. Still, his spirit was just enough to warm his demonic heart.

When the demon can finally get rid of his shirt, Aziraphale stops and stares at him, he has already seen Crowley’s body, he obviously knows how it is since that time he literally inhabited it, but this time it’s like he’s seeing with different eyes, he isn’t just admiring it, he is desiring it. He wants it much more than a Sachertorte, he never felt like this. He moves his hands again on it like he wants to memorise how it is by touch, then, a little shyly he lowers himself to start scattering his chest with kisses, raising his gaze towards him to see his reaction, as if to check that he is doing it right. It’s the first time that Aziraphale’s lips touch the demon’s skin, only Crowley knows how many times he has been fantasising on those red and full lips, that are so unsuspiciously obscene when tasting something.. And now they’re tasting him, they’re on his skin, and he almost lacks for air. He is stunned by how Aziraphale is able to destabilise him, after all he had much more depraved experiences than some kisses on the chest, yet the fact that it’s the angel doing these things to him makes him lose his mind. And he’s staring at him with those sky-blue eyes.. He has always envied them, every time he looks at himself in the mirror, he wishes he didn’t find those snake-eyes reminding him who he was and making him feel different from anyone else in that planet. But, apart from that, he thought that Aziraphale’s eyes were something wonderful since the first time he saw them, they’re so pure, clear, with those long lashes, they reminded him the scenery of the sky on a sunny day in St. James Park. Tonight, although, his eyes have a different shade, they’re more liquid and impetuous, similar to the sea and.. They’re angelic, but provocative at the same time. Above all now that his eyelids are lowering while he moves his tongue on his skin. He has never seen anything so arousing in his entire earthly life.

“I want you, Aziraphale” Crowley’s husky voice with arousing makes him shiver and his hands rush to undo the demon’s trousers, but Crowley does it before him by snapping his fingers again “You take too much time.” he says, making him laugh.

Now they’re completely naked, like any Adam and Eve before biting into the forbidden fruit.. Which is, besides, the work of the demon that is over Aziraphale right now, and that he’s kissing him in the most irresistible way.

“I’ll be damned..” murmurs the angel while thinking about all of this, ready to bite into another hypothetical apple.

Crowley laughs softly, since the tone Aziraphale used is quite different from the one he had the last time he heard him say this, while in the meantime his hand goes down towards the angel’s intimacy and grasps it, making some light movements. Aziraphale moans straight to his ear, thinking that maybe he just won’t do without what the demon is doing to him, from now on. Crowley shuts his eyes, delighted in Aziraphale’s “celestial” moans, that become even more intense and full of desire when the demon increases his hand’s speed on him. He imagines them matched with any angelic chorus while all the other angels are scandalised.. A few moments later, the angel’s legs slightly open wide apart, the demon doesn’t know if he’s doing it on purpose or not, but the fact is that he can’t wait any longer, he slowly stops his movements in order to move his hands on Aziraphale’s soft hips, while getting comfortable between his legs.

“Maybe at the beginning it will be a little painful, but I’ll go by degrees preparing yourself..” whispers the demon, licking Aziraphale’s lips. He wants to make a fuss of the only angel he’s ever loved.

Aziraphale makes their tongues meet again by kissing him, while passing his fingers through the demon’s coppery hair “You’d never be able to hurt me, Crowley.. I’m an angel, remember?” replies Aziraphale with a malicious little smile, raising his eyebrows with a touch of pride.  
It’s not like Crowley forgot it, but.. He always tends to see Aziraphale as the one to protect, above all because of his naivety and innocence, but tonight, well.. They’re both probably missing.

It goes without saying that now the demon is even more aroused, if possible.  
“Make me yours, foul fiend” the angel provokes him, amused. Crowley bites his lip and starts wondering if it’s in all the books he reads that he learnt to be like this.. But still, he didn’t need to be asked twice.

As soon as their bodies join, he feels Aziraphale’s nails sinking in his shoulders, causing him shivers along all of his backbone, and as for him, he’s doing the same along his hips; maybe they won’t really explode, but both are feeling sensations they never felt before, similar to very pleasant electric shocks.  
After having stabilised his breath, Crowley begins to slowly move forwards inside of him, trying not to think too much about it while doing it, in order not to drive himself crazy. A difficult task, since Aziraphale’s body is around him, and it is fantastic. As far as the angel is concerned, he’s starting to sweat from the heat, and he’s totally lost in his own personal Heaven, and it’s Crowley who led him there. A very hot Heaven.

“Oh God” he moans, nearly screaming, when the demon starts to move inside of him. “...I can’t believe I called her name in a moment like this” he immediately whimpers desperate in a low voice, hiding his head in the crook of Crowley’s neck.

The demon is actually laughing. “You know how many times it must happen to her? In my opinion she decided to ignore that centuries ago” he says to reassure him, his voice a little compromised by the sensations the angel is giving him.

“Yes, but.. I’m an angel, I don’t.. I don’t know how many angels did wh-hat I am do-oh-ing with you, Crowley..” he answers between one suffocated moan and another, then he overthinks about it. “I’m the only one, right?”

The demon turns to look at him in the eyes “What do you think?? What kind of question is that?” this one for Crowley almost surpasses the famous “ _Still a demon, then?_ ” from centuries ago. He immediately smiles when he got flashbacks of that day, it was the time when he realised he felt something for that awkward angel who dared to tempt him with some aphrodisiac food.  
“You’re the only angel for me” he whispers to his ear, before biting his lobe. Aziraphale melts in a sweet smile and looks away, growing shy, his complexion is redder than ever ; and Crowley is overwhelmed again by that sensation of extreme lightness, while the angel is beginning to follow his hips’ movements, taking him closer and closer to the limit.  
He decides then to move his hand downwards to stimulate Aziraphale’s intimacy, and, in fact, his moans don’t take long to come.. But this time, he calls upon his name, in place of the Almighty one.

“Crowley please, don’t stop” now he is even praying him.  
The demon kisses him, tilting his head and putting all the passion he’s feeling right now in that kiss, until the angel reaches orgasm for the first time ever, moaning in his mouth. Crowley follows him a few seconds later, pouring himself inside of him, he perfectly understands the expression “to be in seventh heaven” now.

He collapses on Aziraphale’s welcoming body while waiting to catch his breath, in the meantime the angel wipes the sweat from his forehead. It’s quite obvious that Aziraphale liked all of this, yet the demon is waiting for him to say something about it..

“You really should’ve changed your name to Asmodeus..” comments the angel finally, looking at him eloquently, after a satisfied sigh.  
Asmodeus, one of the demons of lust. Crowley can claim to be satisfied with how it all went, it was Aziraphale’s first time and he wanted everything to go well.. But, enough of this Asmodeus, he wants Aziraphale to get him out of his head already.

“I’m better than Asmodeus” he says, his demoniac arrogance coming back.  
  
“Oh, you say so?”

“Well, has Asmodeus ever taken an angel to bed? Not as far as I know.”

“Your reasoning is flawless” he agrees, then he suddenly gets shy again “And.. Was it like you pictured it..? I mean, a disappointing fantasy after six thousand years-”  
  
“It was even better than how I had pictured it.” Crowley doesn’t even let him finish, he can’t stand seeing him so insecure of himself.. He’s practically perfect in his eyes.

“Oh.. W-well then..” he stammers, smiling shyly and blushing for the umpteenth time that night.

“It was definitely worth the wait” continues Crowley, to make him blush more.

Aziraphale gets what Crowley’s game is (after all he’s known him for six thousand years) so now he tries to play it cool “I’m glad to hear it..” he says, smiling again “Now would you please pass me the book? I have to finish reading the chapter”

“You really are a little bastard” smiles the demon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This originally was an Italian fanfiction that I wrote last year, when Italy was on lockdown for the first time. I tried to translated it and I’m extremely grateful to Natashia (from Good Omens fb group) for helping me correct my non-native English ♥  
> I hope you like it!


End file.
